Caminando solo por la vida
by anachan1996
Summary: En esta historia esta vez Grell se molesta con William, sintiéndose solo lo deja, al poco tiempo Grell conoce a otra persona quien dice amarle tambien llamado William lo extraño es que es un Shinigami recién graduado, pero el pelirrojo no encuntra nada acerca de el, una vez que William se da cuenta que la parca roja tiene alguien más hierve de ira y desea saber lo que sucede.
1. Chapter 1

_**Caminando solo por la vida.**_

-"Era un día cualquiera en la división de Londres, de cualquier forma las almas eran recolectadas en un determinado tiempo, Grell Sutcliff un Shinigami alto y delgado, de piel clara y de larguísima melena roja, tan roja como la sangre , gafas con montura roja, extravagante y amante del color rojo, siempre refiriéndose a él como si fuera "ELLA" si ese es mi desgracia y mi maldición tener que cuidar de Grell como si fuera su madre realmente esto no es posible, tener un rango elevado por poder controlar a ese pedazo de idiota era insuficiente, realmente estoy alagado de tener el privilegio de ser el jefe del despacho de Shinigamis pero tener a Grell Sutcliff como subordinado es demasiado"- este pensaba al ver a Grell en su oficina desnudo con su pecho en el suelo y su trasero meneándolo como gato

Era lo único en lo que pensaba el moreno al tener que persuadir y vigilar al Shinigami pelirrojo realmente este no entendía que las normas del departamento de Shinigamis eran irrevocables haberle pasado tanto era suficiente, su ropa, su motosierra he incluso su comportamiento de mujer era algo que era en contra de todas las jurisdicciones de lo Shinigamis de elite, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera un Shinigami de elite?, aunque todo mundo se quejaba de la parca roja sabían con exactitud que Grell era un maestro de las artes en pelea y defensa de excelencia no cualquiera tenia AAA en realidad era el único con un puesto así de elevado pero William T. Spear tendría que cuidar de él pues su comportamiento era inaceptable, después de todo la única persona que podría cuidarlo y mangonearlo como quisiera era él, de cualquier forma era divertido tenerlo cerca de él podría disfrutar de su cuerpo cuando quisiera, siempre declarándole su amor eterno por el, William era un Shinigami de elite pero también era serio, demasiado serio y frio cuando se lo proponía podía ser un "romántico" en vez en cuando también necesitaba satisfacer sus necesidades, y el único disponible era Grell, aunque este era un masoquista de primera también tenía que hacerlo sufrir.

-Grell…- William decía mientras saltaba un sien -¿Qué demonios haces?- dijo inmediatamente cerrando la puerta se su oficina antes de que alguien le viera desnudo

-William deseo que metas esa deliciosa parte en mi- dijo Grell quien se había esposado así mismo –por favor- dijo mientras se hincaba frente a su amado y comenzó a bajarle la bragueta con sus dientes afilados

-Sutcliff estamos en medio del trabajo deja de hacer cosas- dijo aventándolo lejos para luego subirse la bragueta

-Eres muy malo- dijo Grell tirado boca arriba mientras comenzaba a tocar su miembro para excitarse a sí mismo

-Grell si tanto lo deseas mejor vete a revolcar con alguien más- se acomodaba sus lentes con su guadaña.

La reacción del Shinigami rojo fue muy desagradable realmente le había molestado el comentario de William, este inmediatamente se paró y se quitó las esposas, comenzando a vestir, William veía su cara de enfadado era tan divertido verlo molesto, sabía que ese tipo de comentarios le hacían enojar tan fácilmente, al verlo completamente vestido, decidió jugar con él, se acercó abrazándole por la espalda y tomo el miembro de su amante, lamia suavemente el cuello de la parca roja, pero este realmente estaba furioso invoco su guadaña y le aventó fuertemente a la puerta acerco su gran motosierra a la clavícula de moreno casi dejándolo sin respiras, William realmente había quedado impactado nunca antes el pelirrojo le había hecho algo así, siempre le insultaba de esa forma y al final lo tomaba, siempre marchaba todo a la perfección, pero esta vez todo había cambiado, los ojos de la parca roja se veían completamente molestos, su firmeza en el suelo resaltaba su enojo completamente hacia él, era una mirada aterradora y fría.

-¿Realmente piensas que soy una ramera?- dijo Grell alejando un poco su guadaña para permitir el poder encenderla y sin recibir alguna respuesta de parte de William – te pregunto idiota… ¿Realmente piensas que soy una ramera?... con el único que me he acostado es contigo... te enojas cuando alguien se me acerca o comienza a cortejarme, si estas celoso o no, no lo puedo comprender, dices amarme pero siempre me rechazas ¿Qué soy entonces para ti? Realmente soy solo tu maldito juguete sexual, un juguete con el cual puedes jugar cuando quieras y luego votarlo sin sentir nada… dices que soy cruel… pero realmente no te has visto al espejo… eres frio y frívolo, no solo eres eso, si no también te aprovechas de mi porque te amo, si realmente crees que soy una "dama" fácil te equivocas a la única persona que me he entregado es a ti… te podría matar en este momento- Lo que decía era verdad Grell era reconocido por todo el reino de Shinigamis, no solo por su forma de pelear si no por su gran fuerza, aunque poseía un cuerpo muy delgado y que pareciera que se fuese a romper con tan solo tocarlo – Pero no lo hago porque no soy tú, yo en cambio sí tengo sentimientos …- decía Grell todo desconcertado y sollozando con fuerza, inmediatamente se detuvo y lanzo la motosierra al escritorio de su jefe partiéndolo por la mitad, la parca roja salió del despacho de William azotando con gran fuerza la puerta, caminaba rápidamente no quería que nadie le viera llorar "¿Qué pensarían si la vieran sin su maquillaje?, William estaba desconcertado nunca había visto de esa forma a Grell, sabía que era un masoquista asta no más poder, pero que era lo que esta vez había dicho para que se molestase de esa forma no habría forma de que Grell se enfatizara tanto por solo haberle dicho "RAMERA" o ¿Si?

Grell se sentía desconcertado por la forma de tratarle siempre se le declaraba le daba cosas, William era lo más importante para él, pero él no le creía pensaba que con tan solo estar con él se sentirá lleno y no tendría que estar con alguien más pero ¿Como llenar ese vacío tan inmenso?, William lo hacía suyo cada vez que el quería y cuando no le votaba como si fuera basura, era despreciado por algunos Shinigamis y amado por otros cuando alguno intentaba cortejarlo William siempre los alejaba y les amenazaba, eso a Grell realmente le hacía feliz se sentía vivo y amado a la vez, pero realmente que era lo que sentía William por él, realmente le amaba o solo le quería como un juguete sexual, la joven damisela estaba triste y reprendía cada vez más.

-Solo deseo ser amada- susurro a la vez que entraba al baño de mujeres – ¿Por qué nadie me comprende?-

Grell era un hombre atractivo cuando se lo proponía, sin embargo también era la envidia de todas las secretarias del despacho tenía una figura muy bien formada, su delgado cuerpo, su piernas bien formadas y torneadas, su vientre plano, pálido y de ojos verdes con amarillo como los de cualquier Shinigami, era bello tanto por fuera como por dentro, podría ser verdad que era un extravagante, loco e incluso algo desquiciado pero por dentro sufría como cualquier otra persona, Grell era un Shinigami puro, era verdad que los Shinigamis podían reproducirse pero también era verdad que solo unos cantos podían, el padre de Grell era un Shinigami de raza pura y fina, la madre era una humana era increíble que ella pudiera engendrar a un Dios de la muerte y después seguir viviendo, era imposible que un humano concentrara tanta energía en el cuerpo tan débil que poseían, el padre de Grell era dueño del departamento de Shinigamis pero también tenía superiores, después de todo siempre había alguien de un nivel más elevado que el que se encontraba en un buen estado, Asbed era un hombre de melena larga y negra, como negro intenso y puro, era alto y de gran fuerza inimaginable, era serio ante circunstancias que debían ser tomadas con un buen juicio, Hitomi era hermosa, de cabellos cortos pero de un rojo intenso, su cara reflejaba inocencia y seriedad, pero era una mujer alerta e inteligente coqueta pero audaz, era un amor imposible y prohibido.

Asbed rompió la normas ante el juzgado de Shinigamis había sido amante de un humano y además había engendrado un hijo, no estaba mal que hubiere nacido pero estaba mal que fuera de una humana esto iba en contra de las reglas, Asbed había sido retirado de su cargo, Hitomi fue juzga y asesinada de inmediato una vez que pario al niño, Asbed se hizo cargo de Grell hasta que este entro a la academia, una vez que entro fue asesinado, pues Grell ya no necesitaría de su padre, hay el pelirrojo empezó a expresar su forma de sentir y su frustración ante todos, era la viva imagen de su madre y su padre, pero quien podría entender lo que el pelirrojo sentía se había quedado completamente solo, Grell sabia el pasado de su madre y su padre y no podía aceptarlo sin embargo era un Shinigami de elite, el mejor rango.

Grell sollozaba frente al espejo y oprimía con fuerza a su pecho sus ojos cerraban con fuerza y salían con abundancia las lágrimas, inmediatamente un hombre abrazo a Grell por la espalda y le susurro al oído.

-No llores tal vez no te amé, pero en cambio yo si- Grell inmediatamente volteo pero cuando se dio cuenta nadie estaba ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido? ¿Quién era el hombre que le había abrazado? Nunca se le había visto por el departamento, y no creía que fuere un demonio pues no habían sonado las alarmas.


	2. Chapter 2

Grell comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas no quería que nadie le viera llorar, después de todo le tomaban a broma lo que creía ser una "MUJER" pero a "ella" no le importaba eso "UNA DAMA" que debía cuidar su aspecto no podía dejar que cualquiera le viera sin su maquillaje y llorando, una vez que se terminó de arreglar salió inmediatamente para terminar su registro y salir corriendo a su departamento, cuando llego vio un paquete extraño, le resultó raro que alguien dejara un paquete frente a su puerta, ¿Qué era lo que contenía?, bueno eso no le importo tanto lo tomo y se adentró a su hogar te cualquier forma ya era tarde y deseaba descansar, le pesaba el "ALMA" después de todo los Dioses de la muerte debían comer y descansar, eran todo lo contrario a un demonio, pronto tomo un una ducha en la tina con agua caliente se sentía tan relajante que no quería salir de ella, pero tenía que salir si deseaba dormir tranquilamente, cuando salió del baño tenía un camisón rojo que le llegaba a las caderas se sorprendió que yacía un flor roja en su cama, era frágil y hermosa, con espinas como le encantaban a Grell, este lo tomo con delicadeza y olio suavemente, olía al roció por la mañana, la acaban de cortar, inmediatamente le puso en un vaso con agua ¿Pero quién podría estar dejándole cosas?

-Que hermosa flor me pregunto ¿Quién la habrá dejado? A lo mejor fue William- el mismo se impactó de lo que había dicho –No él no fue, no seas idiota Grell tu Will no te ama, solo te trata como a un juguete sexual- La parca roja comenzó a lloran con gran fuerza sobre su cama hasta quedar profundamente dormido, a la mañana siguiente un olor muy rico le despertó, era huevos con tocino, este inmediatamente se levantó para ver quién era la persona que yacía en su casa, la única persona que recuerda haberle dado su llave era a William, Grell estaba esperanzado creyendo que era su Will quien estaba en su casa, pero cuál era su sorpresa cuando entro al comedor era un hombre de la misma estatura de William, sus ojos eran del color de un Shinigami, era blanco y tenía una pequeña apariencia parecida a la de William, pero su cabello era un poco más largo y de color castaño, era guapo, muy guapo, pero ¿Quién era él?

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el pelirrojo acercándose a la mesa

-¡Oh! Veo que ya despertaste Buenos días- decía el extraño mientras serbia el desayuno –Siéntate come algo, te ara bien desayunar- Grell accedió a la oferta

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntaba insistentemente la parca roja

-Es verdad no me he presentado…. Mi nombre es William- Grell se impactó demasiado al escuchar ese nombre, el poseía el mismo nombre de su Will –Soy del departamento de Shinigamis, apenas me gradué-

-Ya veo…. Pero la cuestión es ¿Qué haces en mi departamento y como has logrado entrar?- Grell sorbió un poco de jugo de naranja que estaba sobre la mesa

-Fue muy fácil Sempai entrar a su casa, después de todo usted deja una llave afuera siempre- El pelirrojo se impactó demasiado como era que lo sabía –Y creo que ya se lo había dicho a noche YO LE AMO- dijo abrazándole por la espalda

-¿De…de que hablas mocoso?- sentía una lengua que recorría su cuello –Yo no estoy interesado en niños como tu… así que suéltame- se alejó la parca del Joven muchacho –Gracias por el desayuno pero deseo que te vallas de mi casa y que no vuelvas- Dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla para adentrarse a su baño, William se acercó a "ELLA" y le empujo a la pared dejándole ninguna posibilidad de salir

-Eres un hombre muy lindo- Sonrió –Me gustas, y no dejare que ese idiota de tu jefe te tenga, me has dejado la posibilidad a mí, ahora me perteneces- agarro a la fuerza sus brazos y los pego a la pared para que no se soltara con su otra mano agarro su bellos rostro y le beso a la fuerza –Luego te veo- dijo William para después desaparecer

-¿Quién es el?- exclamo la parca tocando sus labios, el pelirrojo se dio prisa se arregló y vistió para llegar lo antes posible a su trabajo necesitaba encontrar al extraño muchacho y ver de dónde había llegado, ¿Quién era? Y ¿Por qué se le insinuaba? Cuando llego al departamento de Shinigamis lo primero que hizo fue buscar en los recién graduados, pero no había ninguno que se llamara William, esto le parecía raro no creía que fuera un demonio, realmente era un Shinigami, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, cada vez se le hacía más extraño.

Una vez que reviso el departamento de los recién graduados fue al despacho de William, realmente no deseaba verlo pero tenía que.

-William- dijo al llamar a la puerta –William ¿Estás aquí?- pero este no recibía ninguna respuesta por parte del moreno –Voy a entrar-

Cuando la parca roja entro se dio cuenta que no había nadie y cerró la puerta –Que extraño, creí que había alguien bueno, qué más da, le dejare una nota- se susurró hace mismo, de pronto sintió como alguien le abrazaba fuertemente.

-Hola mi niña- susurro el susodicho -¿Qué haces aquí solita? No es correcto de una dama estar en el despacho de un hombre solo-

-William- dijo sorprendido al ver a la persona que le pretendía –Sabes me molesta que me llames como ese idiota que te trata mal, no quiero que te le acerques ¿Si? De ahora en adelante llame Tom-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo la parca roja algo nerviosa al sentir el cuerpo de William muy cerca de su cuerpo

-Solo deseo tenerte- lamio el cuello de el pelirrojo –Eres hermosa, muy hermosa, lástima que ese idiota no supo aprovecharte, porque ahora me perteneces-

William comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de Grell, este se retorcía al sentir las manos de William encima de su cuerpo, este Grell se sorprendía tenía la misma forma de tocar que su Will, se sentían frías y calidad al mismo tiempo, como las de su amado.

-De…de…déjame idiota- grito la parca molesta zafándose del joven –No me toques te dije que no estoy interesado en mocosos como tú- dijo Grell mientras intento darle una bofetada, pero fue detenido por William.

-Seré un mocoso pero ahora me perteneces nena- William soltó su mano y se retiró, Grell sollozaba en el sofá de su jefe, en eso llego William, inmediatamente se impactó al verlo llorar era extraño verlo tirado en su sofá llorar estando solo

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto el moreno mientras se acercaba a él para acariciar su gran melena de color rojo.

-No es nada- dijo mientras azotaba su mano con la suya para que no se acercase a él, inmediatamente se levantó y se retiró de su oficina, se sentía raro no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo estaba siendo acosado por un niño, pero ¿Por qué no hacía nada Grell? Era sencillo realmente se sentía alagado, nunca antes se había sentido amado por alguien, sin que se le fuese despreciado

-Espera- dijo Grell deteniéndose –Se supone que fui a pedir una nueva misión- este se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió una vez más al departamento de William –Spear- dijo Grell realmente serio

-¿Qué quieres Grell?- exclamo sin quitar su mirada de los papeleos.

-Cuál es la nueva misión que se me encomienda-

-No hay nada por ahora- volteo a ver a su amante

-De acuerdo, me retiro a mi departamento. Chao- Grell dio media vuelta y se retiró de la oficina

-"¿En qué demonios está pensando ese idiota?"- pensaba William al ver la reacción y comportamiento de la parca roja.

Grell se dirigió a su departamento al llegar se recostó en su cama y noto una pequeña flecha, que una vez había dibujado -¿Qué es eso?- se preguntó al ver a donde dirigía la flecha -¿El librero?- se paró para ver lo que había, cuando se acercó al librero se dio cuenta que la flecha que había dibujado estaba apuntando a un álbum.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo al tomar el álbum –No recuerdo a ver tenido esto aquí- Exclamo al haberlo tomado, y comenzó a hojearlo, sorprendiéndose de que eran fotos suyas con su padre Asbed, entre tantas fotos había una de su difunta madre Hitomi.

-¡Mi madre!- comenzó a sollozar -¡Era tan hermosa!- susurro para sí mismo, cayendo de rodillas y abrazando con gran fuerza el álbum -¿Por qué?- se preguntaba aferradamente -¿Por qué me dejaste?- exclamo al acomodarse en posición fetal, se encontraba destrozado por dentro no había conocido a su madre, su padre Asbed le contaba como era su madre antes de morir, por dentro sabía que su madre no tenía la culpa, pero por fuera sabía que eran leyes, normas y jurisdicciones que no se podían quebrantar, recordaba con exactitud la descripción de su madre, era más baja que Asbed, su piel pálida, sus ojos de un azul muy intenso que reflejaban paz según su padre pero que al mismo tiempo contrarrestaban con su cabello corto y de un color rojo esmeralda o quizás rubie, era tan indescriptible su cabello pues su color era muy diferente a los demás pero sin duda era hermoso, tenía una sonrisa preciosa, un cuerpo esbelto y frágil, Hitomi era bella tanto por dentro como por fuera siempre intentando ayudar a las personas sin si quiera pedir algo a cambio, Grell era también parecido a sus padres, tenía el color de cabello de su madre, la melena de su padre, la sonrisa de su madre, la altura de Asbed y el cuerpo pálido y delgado de Hitomi, Grell es tan bien parecido a sus padres ya difuntos, pero eso le destrozaba por dentro tener algo de ellos pero no tenerlos cerca, se sentía solo, tanto demonios como Shinigamis le despreciaban ¿Qué era lo que esperaban del?, después de tanto llorar se quedó dormido en el suelo, la luz de su cuarto estaba prendida, alguien había entrado a su habitación le cargo y le recostó en su cama. La parca roja estaba profundamente dormida y varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos ya cerrados.

-No es que no te comprenda, ni que te entienda simplemente es miedo a perderte- dijo el susodicho mientras acariciaba el rostro del pelirrojo, acercándose a él le dio un cálido beso en la frente y le susurró al oído-"Te amo"- así mismo el Shinigami de melena roja despertó.

-¿Will?- se levantó tallando sus ojos, mirando hacia ambos lados de su habitación se dio cuenta que nadie se encontraba dentro de él, ni en la habitación ni en el departamento, Grell se cambió de ropa e inmediatamente se acostó para descansar, a la mañana siguiente despertó muy temprano, raro en él ya que siempre se levantaba después de las 10:00, después de haberse duchado se arregló y se fue a trabajar sin a ver desayunado, sus ojos estaban irritados, aparte de que se encontraban sollozos, tenía ojeras era raro, ya que si había dormido, sin embargo había pasado una mala noche después de haber llorado durante tanto tiempo ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?¿Cuándo empezó a sentir que vivía en un infierno?

Cuando llego a su departamento comenzó su papeleo en su oficina, solo los Shinigamis de rangos elevados como él; podían tener sus propias oficinas, eran de un color rojo muy intenso, tan intenso como el de un rubí, toda la oficina era de color rojo eran muy pocas las cosas que se diferenciaban de lo que no era de ese color.

Grell yacía en su oficina archivando y ordenando todo el papeleo que le habían dejado cuando llego, sin embargo no tenía nada de ganas de querer hacer algo.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir entro William Thompson.

-¡Tú...tom!- tartamudeaba Grell

-¡Hola nena!- dijo el Shinigami menor, entrando al despacho infernal por así decirle a su debido color, cerrando la puerta con seguro exclamo –Te vez triste- roso con su mano derecha el rostro de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué…que haces aquí?- pregunto muy asustado la parca roja

-Solo estoy aquí para estar y disfrutar un rato contigo- le abrazo con gran fuerza por la espalda

-Ya te dije…- exclamo molesto el Shinigami rojo al ver que el muchacho no entendía.

-Crees que me interesa, ahora que me perteneces no te dejare ir- le decía a la parca roja sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-No digas tonterías a quien amo yo es a…- no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir como William ahorcaba su cuello –Por favor- decía Grell con dificultad –De..de..de….ah- pego un grito de dolor al sentir como apretaba aún más su cuello, en ese momento sonó como alguien llamaba a su puerta, tenía suerte pues quien llamaba era Ronald.

-Sutcliff-sempai- llamo el rubio –Sutcliff- sempai- quien llamaba cada vez más fuerte –Voy a entrar- este comenzó a girar la perilla.

Antes de desaparecer el Shinigami que le tenía aprisionado le susurró al oído –Eres mío y no de ese idiota, si no haces lo que te digo, seré yo quien lo mate- así desapareció pero antes quitando el seguro lo antes posible para luego ya no estar y dejando un miedo intenso en el pelirrojo.

-Sutcliff-sempai…aquí…¡Sutcliff-sempai!-Grito Ronald al ver a su sempai tirado.

-Sutcliff-sempai-se escuchó una voz –Ya está despertando-

-Ro…Ronald- Susurro Grell

-¡Sí!- este contesto algo nervioso al ver a su sempai

-¡Grell!- dijo William

-¡WILL!- se levantó Grell asustado de la camilla y llorando

-Grell ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?- decía William sin ninguna expresión en su cara, sin embargo la parca roja le abrazaba con gran fuerza y susurraba entre sollados.

-Estas bien, gracias, estas bien- su cabeza estaba recargada en el pecho de su amado

-¿De qué hablas?-

Inmediatamente las palabras de su acosador retumbaban en toda su mente –"Si no haces lo que te diga lo matare"…"Si no hacer lo que te diga lo matare"-

-¿Grell?- William le hablo a su subordinado al ver que su mente yacía en otro lugar, este de inmediato reacciono y dijo

–William… mi amado William- decía llorando y mirándole fijamente a los ojos –Necesito que me transfieras-

Todos se quedaron impactados tanto Alan como Eric, como Ronald y como William ¿Qué era lo que el Shinigami rojo había dicho? ¿De que hablaba?

-¿Qué?- exclamo Eric –De que hablas loco, ¿acaso te hizo mal venía a trabajar o qué onda?-

-¿De qué hablas Grell?- preguntó impactado William

-Grell-sempai- dijo Roland -¿Qué ha pasado se ve mal? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Por qué este cambio tan drástico?-


	3. Chapter 3 El final: La verdad

-William- sempai- exclamo Alan –Creo que debemos retirarnos Eric, Ronald y yo así que si nos permite nos vamos- dijo mientras sujetaba a su pareja y a su amigo del brazo para salir de la habitación.

-De acuerdo- dijo William volteándolos a ver –De rato les alcanzo seguid con el trabajo-

-De acuerdo- contesto Alan mientras cerraba la puerta

-Ahora dime Grell ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué quieres que te traslade?-

-William, ¿Me amas?-

-Grell….- fue interrumpido

-¿Me amas?-

-Eres alguien importante en mi vida así que no podría trasladarte- Aunque esa no era una respuesta Grell se sentía muy contento al saber que era alguien importante en la vida de su Will

-Si en verdad soy alguien en tu vida, te pido que me olvides, me dejes y no me vuelvas hablar, mañana mismo arreglare mis papeles para ser trasladado a Francia- Esta respuesta le impacto demasiado a William ¿Qué era lo que tramaba?

De pronto Tom había entrado a la habitación.

-Grell-sempai…¡Grell-sempai- decía "preocupado" –Grell-sempai me dijeron que se desmayó y vine corriendo luego que me dijeron-

-Tom- dijo asustado Grell

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto William molesto por la insolencia del muchacho

-Perdone Willaim-sempai, soy uno de los nuevos graduados y he quedado bajo las ordenes de Grell-sempai mi nombre es William Thompson- William se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del muchacho

-¿Cuándo has quedado a cargo de Grell?- pregunto William

-Pues hace dos días-

-"¿Hace dos días?"- se preguntó William

-Grell-sempai- dijo Tom al acercarse a Grell -¿Se encuentra bien?-

-William- exclamo la parca roja

-¿Si?-

-¿Me podrías dejar a solas con Tom?- dijo mirándole fijamente

-De acuerdo- inmediatamente salió de la habitación pero este no cerro de todo completo la puerta

-¿Qué pretendes al venir aquí simulando preocupación?-

-¿Por qué lo dices? Solo vine a ver como estaba mi Sempai- este comenzó a burlase de su propio comentario

-¿Qué tramas con tanta mentira?-

-No he dicho ninguna mentira Grell, desde que me gradué se me asigno como mi jefe, pero como he dicho antes usted me pertenece ahora-

William se encontraba escuchando desde el otro lado –Ahora entiendo el comportamiento de Grell-

-Pero sabes Grell, ya sabes cuál es la condición para que tu Will siga viviendo-

-Eres un maldito mocoso-

-Es verdad pero me perteneces ahora- le beso a la fuerza

Pronto William se adentró a la habitación

-¿¡William!?- dijo Grell sorprendida -¿Qué….que haces aquí? –

-Raúl cabré… quedas arrestado por asesinato y pretender ser un Shinigami en el departamento de Londres y por amenazar a Grell Sutcliff-

-¿Raúl Cabré?-

Inmediatamente Raúl comenzó a reír – Parece que me han descubierto, pero amenazar suena muy feo ¿No lo crees nena?- Dijo Raúl

-Si Raúl Cabré, un fugitivo de la justicia en el reino Shinigami del despacho de Japón, hace unos días mato a su jefe al no poder ser trasladado a Londres, decían que estaba obsesionado del Shinigami Rojo-

-¿Shinigami Rojo?- pregunto Grell confuso

-Si efectivamente Grell, ¿Crees que solo eres conocido en Londres? Raúl Cabré se graduó y quería ser transferido a Londres para conocer a el Shinigami Rojo, uno de los mejores y excelentes Shinigamis en todas las secciones, decía estar enamorado, hasta que se dieron cuenta que no solo estaba enamorado si no posesionado contigo, cuando entraron a su departamento encontraron toda la casa tapizada de fotos tuyas, pero este ya había escapado-

-Entonces- fue lo único que pudo alcanzar a decir al ver a Raúl sacar su Death Scythe y ver como atacaba a William, William invoco su Death Scythe y comenzaron a combatir, empezaron a destruir gran parte del edificio, varios empleados y subordinados estaban impactados ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué esos dos estaban peleando?

Alan, Eric, Ronald y Grell presenciaban la pelea tan fúnebre, estaban impactados al ver con tan gran fuerza peleaban esos dos.

-William- sempai- Grito Alan al verlo volar hasta lo lejos –Ah- pego un chillido de dolor al sentir como las "Espinas de la muerte" se incrustaban en el

-Alan- grito Eric de desesperación al verlo gritar de dolor

-William- dijo Grell con un gran grito corriendo a donde él se encontraba, siendo detenido por Raúl, quien lo tomo del cuello con gran fuerza y con su lengua comenzó a lamer su oreja.

-Maldita alimaña en creída- dijo William mientras se paraba de los escombros –Aléjate de "MI" Grell- se abalanzo a él recalcando la palabra "MI"

-Tu…- comenzó a reír Raúl al oírlo decir aquello

-¿De qué te ríes?- ambos cruzaron caminos con las Guadañas mirándose fijamente

-De nada simplemente se me hace divertido como dices que te pertenece cuando solo lo lastimas- regreso el golpe aún más fuerte para los dos salir volando, aterrizando a una gran distancia

-No seas idiota- Dijo William escupiendo un poco de sangre al parecer el golpe que Raúl había hecho no era para alejarse de el –Así que para ello era ese golpe, escoria-

Raúl empezó a reír muy maliciosamente –Eres un tonto- comenzó a reír un poco más –Grell-sempai merece algo mejor que tú, yo en cambio puedo darle lo que tú no-

-¿Y eso sería?- pregunto sarcásticamente

-¡AMOR!- este dijo de manera maliciosa y muy desagradable, inmediatamente William se paralizo ¿Qué fue lo que había dicho? Aquel hombre de aspecto incrédulo

-"¿Amor?"- susurro para sí mismo William de manera preocupada, el pensamiento de William comenzó a bombardearse de pensamiento que nunca pensó que fuesen a existir dentro de él "¿A caso no le doy amor a Grell?" o "¿Nunca le demostré mi afecto?" "¿Sera por qué nunca le he dicho que le amo?" pensamientos como estos profundizaban cada vez más en la mente del susodicho

-Di en el blanco- exclamo Raúl al saltar para a tacar al moreno….

-¡WILLIAM!- grito con todas sus energías el pelirrojo para salvar a su amado, sintiendo como la Death Scythe del Shinigami Trasladado atravesaba su cuerpo, que dando impactado William al ver como el cimatografic record comenzó a correr.

-Gr….Gre…Grell- tartamudeaba, al sentir un pulso desgarrador en todo su interior

-¡Grell-sempai- Grito con gran energía Raúl al ver como atravesaba a su ídolo rojo

-Maldito- Grito fúnebremente William, apareciendo detrás de su enemigo atravesándolo y partiéndolo a la mitad –Esto te mereces y más por hacerle daño- grito mientras cortaba con gran rudeza las entrañas de Raúl, este desapareció sin dejar rastro, no había ni cimatografic record ni un alma, William había destruido por completo el alma de Shinigami, al ver a Grell muriendo este comenzó a gritar de desesperación, de la nada unas risas se comenzó a escuchar.

-Undertaker- dijo Alan sorprendido

-El Shinigami legendario- dijo Ronald impactado

-¡Tu!- exclamo sorprendido Eric

-Señor- Menciono de una manera triste al ver a Undetaker, William.

Las risas se escuchaban –Parece que Grell es un Shinigami muy problemático- reía mientras sacaba dentro sus bolsillos el libro del pelirrojo, entre ellos una pluma roja y un separador rosado, este de inmediato empezó a editar la vida del Shinigami rojo.

El cimatografic record de la parca roja había regresado al interior de su corazón… inmediatamente William tomo a su subordinado y corrió hasta la enfermería, había pasado poco tiempo cundo llegaron, cuando el Shinigami peligris había entrado.

-Señor- Dijo William acercándose a su mayoritario -¿Por qué?-

Este reía –Es simple Señor William- seguía riendo de una manera aterradora – El señor Grell es una persona importante en la vida de todos los presentes-

-¿Todos los presentes?- pregunto el moreno de forma confusa

-Si- volteo hacia atrás – Cada Shinigami de esta división, sabe lo importante que es esa parca rojiza, sabiendo que es un insolente y rompe reglas, cada uno de nosotros tenemos algo del pelirrojo que nos hace estar unidos… ya sea "Amor"- recalco –Amistad, Curiosidad, Solidaridad- este camino hasta la puerta – Recuerde Señor William…- se quedó en silencio –No siempre podrá tener cerca a esa persona que ama, si no acepta la verdad-

-Espere- dijo tratando de alcanzarlo antes de que cerrara la puerta -¿La verdad?-

-Will…- se escuchó la voz de la parca roja quien estaba empezando a despertar-Will-

-Grell- volteo a ver a su amante rojo, dándose cuenta de "LA VERDAD" -¿Con que eso es?- susurro

-Mande- contesto Grell

-Nada- se acercó a la parca roja para darle un gran abrazo –Grell-

-Si Will- le abrazo también

-¿Te gusto la rosa que te deje en tu cama?-

Grell se impactó -¿Fuiste tú?-

-Si-

-William.. GRACIAS- se empezó a escuchar un pequeño quejido de felicidad

-Grell- dijo William apegado a su amante

-Mande William- decía sin soltarse uno del otro

-Hoy me di cuenta de la verdad…- se alejó un poco de el para poderle mirar fijamente a los ojos

-¿La verdad?- pregunto la parca roja al Shinigami moreno

-Si… la verdad.. La verdadera razón de por qué siempre estoy y deseo estar a tu lado, la verdadera razón del por qué siempre me pongo celoso, la verdadera razón del porque quiero estar siempre contigo…- este se acercó para topar frente a frente –Es porque TE AMO- cerro sus ojos con fuerza para besarle profundamente

Grell estaba llorando de felicidad era la primera vez que escuchaba a William decirle que le amaba, su corazón latía tan rápido, su color de piel se había ruborizado, Grell se sentía feliz y contento, era la primera vez que se sentía AMADO por William.


End file.
